someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mountain Man
The Mountain Man How It Began It was an average evening in the town. The kids were coming inside and it began to snow. My kid came in and told me he saw deer and fish and that they were beautiful. Our cat was playing on his scratching post and the dog was eating his kibble. Completely average. It went on for days and weeks, always average. I sometimes got bored, just sitting in my house waiting for the kids to come in and eat. I was simply working, day in and day out, to get away from it all. He Came I was talking to my wife. She was, as usual, worrying about if there would be another meal on the table. The kids were outside as always, either looking at nature or playing some game. That day the kids came in a bit late and told us that they saw a polar bear. I questioned them, telling them that we don't live around polar bears. They persisted and said it was a polar bear. I asked them to tell me what it looked like but they never did, responding, "He told us not to." I told their mother to ask about it, yet they still refused to give a description. Several Days Later I saw something in the woods just out my window. It appeared as another person, however it was sulking and hairy. It ran off after a few seconds of me seeing it. Later that day the kids went outside again. I smelled some sort of gas in the air and heard a voice that simply said, "Rat." I was confused by this and thought I was turning delusional. A Year Later Our town calls him the Mountain Man. The Mountain Man sulks around the forest; he takes people and they come back in boxes, dead. One day we found a strange shoe by the box. It appeared to be bloody and just said 'test' on it. That day I had bought a lab coat and with it I entered my job once more. At my job we always constructed robot AIs; however, we had a distinct lack of workers lately. Her This woman... she made The Mountain Man. I forgot her name, but she made it. This thing, it was smart and cruel. Always watching She was always... waiting Always She was dead once... but now alive She will haunt us once more We made her Now she kills us. ??? I know I am going insane. I began to run through our laboratory. She was chasing me and spraying gas at me, telling me to surrender. I saw the Mountain Man but it was just an AI. The Mountain Man stopped me. Then she sprayed me with the gas and I escaped into a vent. I Was Caught I know this is a mistake... why am I here in this house? I closed my journal and ran for the vents. I've been running around this facility ever since. I have even forgotten my own name. I forgot her name. I renamed myself Doug, now... I had only my wife, my box and my drawings on the walls... The Realization My god, am I insane... She is my wife Her name was oh what was it I'd know it anywhere it's... it's *Inhales deeply* Caroline... ~~~~Michael Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Video GamesCategory:Video GameCategory:MindfuckCategory:Portal Thanks For Reading Authors Note This is Only my second creepy Pasta, I know it has some issues and is inconsistent. Please allow me a break. ThanksCategory:Original Story